1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a compact turbine powered extractor nozzle. More particularly, this invention pertains to a compact hand held air turbine powered extractor nozzle having a pair of gear driven vertical axis scrub brushes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide either extractor nozzles or scrubbers with turbine powered agitators or brushes. These prior art turbine powered extractor nozzles and scrubbers are typically large floor cleaning power heads that are designed for attachment to the end of an elongate handle or suction wand by which the operator pushes and pulls the power head over the floor. The opposite end of the wand is typically attached to a canister type extractor or wet/dry vacuum cleaner by a flexible suction hose. It is also common to mount such a power head to an ambulant machine such as a walk behind carpet extractor. In either case, the existing extractor nozzles with turbine powered agitators are typically too large, heavy and cumbersome for hand held, above the floor use required to effectively and easily clean stairs or upholstery, for example.